1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a data processing system, a data processing method and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, cellular phones based on the IMT (International Mobile Telecommunication)-2000 standard for communication standardization are developed. This standard enables cellular phones to employ a structure that an UIM (User Identity Module) card which has subscriber information (IMSI: International Mobile Subscriber Identity) or the like stored therein is separable from a cellular phone main body. Each user can use the cellular phone by loading the UIM card into the cellular phone main body.
Such a cellular phone may be used by a plurality of users. For example, proposed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-336719 is a mobile terminal which stores data in the cellular phone encrypted in a unique folder associated with the IMSI of the UIM card to protect the privacy of each user.
In the cellular phone using the foregoing UIM card, however, because each piece of data is stored in association with the UIM card, the data cannot be used if the UIM card corresponding to the data is not loaded. Therefore, even with the identical contents data already stored in the memory of the cellular phone in downloading contents data, in a case where the contents data is downloaded when the cellular phone is loaded with another UIM card, it is necessary to download the contents data again. As a result, the identical contents data may be redundantly saved in the memory, so that the space efficiency of the memory is poor.